comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2012-04-28 - Wounds Tended To, Then A Decision
The Hawk Armory is a little spotted with blood, but nothing bad thanks to the Nth Metal the Hawks all wear. Shiera fussed over poor Hawkman, bandaged him up and looked after him. Carter was not exactly happy about being fussed over, but at the same time likes Sheira paying attention to him. In either case, he excused himself as soon as possible and fled. When the Hawks first arrived, they removed wings and helmets, along with weapons so they could move about more easily. Now, Shiera is putting things away and saying, "Let's get your arm bandaged up. Keep the Nth Belt on though, to make sure it heals cleanly." Returning to the museum and armory by air with the other Hawks was something pretty surreal for Kendra. This whole thing is weird, but there's been an odd familiarity to it as well, a sense of getting back on the bike and remembering how to ride. She's been quiet as Shiera tended to Carter, pacing the room slowly with the helmet pushed back again, then taken off and set aside along with the wings, leaving the rest of the costume in place for now. Once Carter's gone, it leaves the women alone. "Yeah..right," she murmurs, looking very much like her thoughts are everywhere, all over the place. The items are all put away, even the wings you were wearing. "Go ahead and sit down by the first aid kit," that is where Carter was sitting earlier. "And just starting talking. I won't say anything. So just talk, and I'll listen. I know your mind is a whirlwind right now and going in circles is going to get you no where. So use this chance to talk it out." Shiera then falls silent, as she heads over to the first aid kit to tend to you with her delicate fingers. Her wrists have stopped bleeding a while ago and are starting to heal up, but there is caked on blood. The marks remain however, and would become scars if not for the Nth Metal belt she still wears working on healing the damage still. There's a slower rate of healing going on with Kendra's wound, about a foot long spanning most of her upper arm on the left side. It's bled enough that there's dried blood smeared all over the area, some of it lower and against that side of her body as well. If it still hurts, she isn't letting on yet. Seated and facing forward, she kicks off the boots and comments, "Can't wear those too long. Too much of a heel." The bracers come off as well, showing the lighter spots where those scars remain inside her wrists. "So I was downtown when the rioting was going on and I tried calling you guys. I got your voicemail but then I felt something, like I was hit in the back of the head but I really wasn't, and I rushed over here. I wasn't even sure why but I went to the armory and when I punched in the code it worked." She looks to the side as the first aid kit is brought over, a frown following as she eyes Shiera's own wrists. "I knew the two of you were in trouble. I think there's some kind of connection I still have with you because I felt things I shouldn't have been able to. I got into the costume and found you, and here we are." Shiera still doesn't say anything yet, but her lips press into a thing line. She feels guilty, that much is clear just by looking at her face. Thankful, but guilty. She is gentle, but firm as she starts to carefully soften and clean off your dried blood, working to not irritate the wound as it isn't fully healed and she doesn't want to start it bleeding again. Strange, she doesn't bother wearing gloves as she does this, she just does it as a mother works on a child...without concern for disease. There's a faint clenching of Kendra's jaw along the way, a breath held a moment or two longer, but no hiss, no flinching or expression of pain. Perhaps she's focusing her will on that as she looks down at the green and yellow of the top, the mostly green leggings. "Then I just fought and it felt natural." Eyes shift to look up toward Shiera. "You know what this means, right?" Shiera's words are so very quiet, but somehow you hear them, "I screwed up, niece." Shiera knows perhaps more than any other how much she has screwed up your life. She may not have solved her parents’ murder, but Gentleman Ghost isn't exactly shy about his bragging rights. Not that he will spill all the secrets, the vindictive bastard! Still..., "I'm sorry Kendra. I know this is not the life you wanted, a violent one with nothing but more cruelty." Kendra shakes her head, taking it in a better way that what may be expected. "Forget about that. Don't you see? Whatever that Occult guy did, both of us got another chance whether it was supposed to happen like that or not. I needed some time to figure out what I should do about it, but now I know." Another clench of her jaw as a sensitive spot on the arm is touched, closer to being bandaged though. "Most of my life's been full of crap that kicked my ass left and right. You know what that ended up doing to me, but it's different now. I'm stronger, better for it." She pauses, seeking to make eye contact before she goes on. "And I'm going to need my own wings and costume. Another name to use, too. I was thinking about it on the way back. I like Redtail." Shiera looks at you, her soft hazel eyes moist. You have seen those eyes full of rage and hatred as she busted in the face of Hath-Set, without compassion. She thought of the most sadistic punishment she could think of. Bonding his powers, and throwing him in jail where he will be forced to live a life of misery. You know how cruel and vindictive the woman can be, but you? You can move her to tears. She swallows however and works on putting some cream on your wound to help avoid infection. "Are you sure Kendra? Once you take up this life, you know you can't turn your back to it. It will haunt you just as much as losing your parents did, if you try to turn away from it. It will destroy you, unless you are able to thrive under the pain and suffering that being a hero brings." Shiera's words aren't judgmental, they are compassionate and concerned. In contrast, Kendra's keeping her emotional side intact whether it's by nature or will. She's playing the part of the strong young woman right now. "When I walked through that door to come in here, that was when I made up my mind. It wasn't gonna be a one-time thing, rescue you and go back to normal. I know you saw me in there." Saw how she fought, what her instincts were like. It may have been the first time Shiera all but saw herself in action, though they're quite different in many ways. "And I'm connected to all this one way or another. I'll deal with whatever happens. I've already been through the worst I can think of and it /did/ destroy me. It's not gonna happen a second time, especially if you and Car..Hawkman are around. But you know I can do this." The antibiotic cream is cool to the touch, though a few fingers on her right hand curl briefly as it's worked in. "These last two months have been all about figuring this stuff out, and I believe I was destined to do it whether it's like I'm coming back to it or starting something brand new." Was there a flash of jealousy? But Shiera takes a deep breath. She's paranoid about her husband where Kendra is concerned, and it isn't the young woman's fault! Shiera instead concentrates on wrapping a bandage about your arm gently, secure it afterwards. There is too much time of dramatic silence. Yet, when she speaks, it's as she stands and closes the first aid kit, not even taking care of her own injuries...as if she doesn't even think about it. "I will have to speak with Carter of course." But the fact she will bring it up to him? You already know the answer will be 'yes'. When can Carter ever really deny Shiera anything? "I just hope this is what you always needed to stand tall and strong Kendra. You have been screwed over enough. I don't want you losing your second chance at life," she says sincerely. Jealousy or not, right now Kendra can't do much about it. She flexes that arm once the wrap's in place, looking very similar to the old style that was worn to cover the forearms and wrists in the past. She gets back to her feet after a murmured 'Thanks' for the bandaging, saying nothing of Shiera's own hurts. It's not for lack of caring, it just doesn't seem like help's needed. "I'm done being screwed over. If I'm gonna die again sometime, better to do it while helping others like this than as someone who can't even help herself. That Kendra's dead and gone, where she belongs." Oh, there will be difficult times in the future, times where she questions this path. That's inevitable. Not now, though. "When you talk to him, tell him I want something in red and black." Was that a hint of a grin? Shiera snorts softly, hiding her own smile carefully. "Someone's bossy." There is approval in that tone however, as Shiera starts to undress, and put her things away, or in a hamper to get washed if need be. There is a shower in the armory, that she plans to use before putting on clean clothes. "I just want to be sure people don't mistake us for each other," Kendra answers. "Which I figured you'd appreciate. There's only one Hawkgirl, so I'd better look different somehow." Glancing about, unless her street clothes have been picked up they'd be in the same pile she left them earlier. "But damn, it felt so good to fly again. I know what you're going to say, but I missed that. It was still in here somewhere." She points to her head, going on, "Look, really..I just did what I had to do. I'm not big on coincidence all the time when the answer's obvious. I was here for a reason. I had to be." A soft sigh, "I still worry. My soul is no longer in your body, we were resurrected in separate bodies, yet I still have your memories just like all my other past lives, but you seem...to have some of mine, and perhaps ones even now I experience. That of course causes me concern. Not because I don't trust you though!" Shiera is quick to clarify that one! "It's just...I don't know if there is a way to block it so you don't have to experience things you shouldn't, or just how complicated it can get Kendra. And by superheroing, being around me, sharing experiences, I'm not sure what that will do to any sort of link between us." Yes, she's figured that much out so far. Shiera has been around magic for big chunks of her life after all. Heck, she knew Merlin. Well, perhaps not on a personal level, but she saw him in court. Kendra begins to get out of the costume, picking up the top she'd been in earlier to put it back on. She'll need to clean up better after this, but for now the change is good. "I'm just gonna try not to think too hard about all that right now and deal with it however we can. Maybe it'll always be there and that's gonna suck sometimes but be good other times like today," she explains, trying to more or less rank things by importance. "Besides, I don't really get magic. I'm more in your face when it comes to dealing with stuff." Well, maybe now. Finally, she can't avoid the question, looking toward the more experienced fighter with a tilted head. "So..what'd you think back there?" Shiera is undressed and moving toward the shower. She doesn't seem conscious of her nudity at all with Kendra, comfortable around the other woman as she pauses to look over her bare shoulder at her. She smiles warmly then. "I had not seen such a beautiful sight in a very long time Kendra. I am proud that you are my niece." Not that it means you can relax around Shiera, she can be very demanding on herself and others when it comes to combat. You would remember that very well likely. Failure with her, rips her up. She then says, "Go get some rest. Though do leave your contact number dear and let me know how long you will be in town. We will contact you soon, dinner sounds good." She then slips into the shower, turning on the hot water to get all the blood off from her wrists and ankles and just to feel clean after Hath-Set touched her. She hides her horror at her earlier situation well, just as Kendra does. She will have nightmares tonight though of losing Carter to Hath-Set's knife, and of that bastard in a female body touching her husband! At the mention of it being a beautiful sight that brought pride to Shiera, Kendra finds a small smile creeping in and as she glances away that tougher outer shell cracks just enough to indicate that hearing it means something to her. "It felt pretty good, too. It felt right." Nodding without looking much longer at Shiera, she finishes changing back to her civvies silently, heading out. The dreams tonight? No idea what they'll be like. She'll probably fly. There will almost certainly be hawks involved, if strong impressions of the day's events are any influence. Left behind is a brief note with where she's staying this time and how to reach her, along with five simple words: 'Thanks for believing in me.'